My Feelings
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: One of the boys finds out he feels something special about Hermione. Read & Review, Please!


My Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, and I don't have anything to do with her, Warner or anybody related to Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: One of the boys finds out he feels something special about Hermione. Read & Review, Please!  
  
This history is dedicated to my best-sis Harue, who translated this fic from Portuguese to English. Luv you!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's so strange the way I feel… At the same time I'm feeling that's no way I can be happier than I'm now, I still remember that there is a abysm between me and her…   
  
Ever since last year, at the school ball, when there was the idea of inviting her to the ball, I realized what I really felt about her. I saw that I love Hermione Granger.   
  
I tried to fight it during the year, 'cause I knew she would never see me as anything different than a friend. So I cherished my love with every word she directed to me. When our skins touched, involuntarily, it was the most special and wonderful moments of my day.   
  
I know I should have told her how I really feel, but I just couldn't find the courage. She is smarter than I'll ever be, and probably she only sees me as a friend. I would scare her, and I would lose every smile I get from her… every tender word of comfort. I just don't know how to live without this. It's essential to me, like the beats of my heart.  
  
It was with sadness that I said goodbye to her when the Hogwarts Express arrived at the Plataform 9 and 3/4. I couldn't even imagine how would be like to spend some weeks away from Hermione. Maybe she knew what I was feeling, maybe she was only being kindly, but after our goodbye, she came close too me – a little shy, I could tell – and let her lips touch my cheek. I don't know what I did afterward. When I realized what had happened, she had already gone through the barrier into the muggle world and away from me. I was just trying to keep the memory of that kiss. It would be my best memory of Hermione during the long weeks that followed.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Now we are at our fifth year at Hogwarts and not even the summer break made any difference for my feelings about her. Actually, I think I love her even more than before. That kiss marked me as a tattoo, and it helped to make up my mind. I would tell her everything, after the charm class.   
  
Unfortunately, charm classes were the last of the period. I had to wait, trying to control my nerves and my heart. That put me behind in the potion classes, but I couldn't mind with the points, or the lecture Professor Snape gave me. The next class would be charms.   
  
I didn't realized how long the classes were until that day, but it ended, eventually. Hermione packed her school bag quickly and left for the library. Without even picking up my books, I ran after her.   
  
- Hermione… Wait a second…  
  
- Hi! What's it?   
  
She smiled at me… at me only. For a moment, I felt as if there was only her and me in the whole World.   
  
- Er… It's that… well… I…  
  
Suddenly I hear a voice behind me.   
  
- Hi Mione! I got the book. Let's go?   
  
The smiles she gave then was different from every other smile I ever seen in her face. There was something that hurt me, as if there was a torn in my heart. I could see intimacy in her smile. She turned her eyes back at me again.   
  
- So… what did you want to tell me?   
  
Suddenly, nothing that I intended to do made any sense anymore.   
  
- Nothing important, Hermione. I don't want to interrupt anything… You probably have other things to do…  
  
I turn around, so she can't see the tears that fall from my eyes against my will, but I still could hear what she said when I walked away.   
  
- I saw that you and Harry weren't paying much attention at potion class.   
  
- Ah, Mione, I like when you explain the subject to me. It's more fun. But what Neville wanted to say to you?   
  
- I don't know. You saw… he just left…  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
That's it, you didn't get it wrong… it was Neville that was in love with Hermione. Please, Ron/Mione fans, accept my apologies, but I thought the idea very interesting… And no, I don't pretend to continue this story… I'm very busy with my fics in Portuguese. Oh, and don't forget! Read and Review! 


End file.
